


Daisies

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 21p, Fluff, HAHA GAY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler and josh are gay. in the tour bus. and there are flowers. this is very short i wrote it while i was half asleep, potentially a WIP as it ends very abruptly and i am unsatisfied with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisies

Tyler loved tours. It meant he could spend more time with Josh.

He loved lying in the back of the bus, stroking the red hair of his best friend while they talked about anything, everything.

"You know, we have a 12 hour drive ahead of us," he muttered between grabbing handfuls of loose petals, "We could catch up on that show you've been dying to watch."

"That sounds great," came the quiet response.

While waiting at a gas stop earlier that day, Tyler had ventured off to a nearby lawn for fresh air. Sitting in the grass, he had began picking daisies absent-mindedly and stuffing them into his pocket. He completely forgot about them until now, and he decided to adorn the bright red hair of his drummer, his best friend, his world with them. They suited him, loosely caught in the locks of crimson toned hair that Tyler oh-so loved to play with.

Tyler grinned. He knew Josh couldn't see him, and he didn't know whether that made it better or not. He liked having Josh know he was happy. He also liked not allowing Josh the opportunity to laugh at him for being 'gay'. He never meant it negatively, obviously. It was a game they played together. Call the other gay to avoid things getting serious and break up silences.

However, Tyler wanted silence. It'd been a long day and he wanted nothing more to just enjoy the company of this lithe creature lying across his lap, eyes closed in a mix of content and tiredness.

"I love you, Josh."

"I love you, too, you gay."

Josh opened his eyes to look at his partner in crime leaning over him. If there was one thing he knew for certain, it's that he'd want this boy with his tattooed arms to continue caressing him forever. But of course, in a few weeks their tour would be over, and they'd be miles apart again. It always happened, and he was always just as upset as the first time. But hey, they had three weeks, and what a better way to spend time than be borderline-romantic with your favorite person? He closed his eyes again, happy to lie in silence, just appreciating the presence of his best friend.


End file.
